mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eric4e
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Daxus Inferno (talk) 17:13, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Alrighty. The map game is about to start. TELL THE OTHERS!!!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 21:59, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Friendly request: Stop making these small little edits that don't make sense on Stars and Stripes. You're not a mod, and most aren't even needed. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 17:24, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1992 The game is beginning today Dibs have been called (talk) Alt 92 IT HAS BEGUN-- I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Korea Japan? Hi i saw that you signed up as Japan and Korea in my map game, World of Warfare, in World of Warfare it is only one nation per player thanks. User:Likercat (talk) 10:13, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, they did same thing as Mapmaker023 signed up as Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania known as Baltic nations. And the European Union, well, they just uniting into single country in Europe by becoming most popular currency as we note used today, Euro. We just loves both Japan and Korea because they are sweetest nations in World, huh? Eric4e (talk) 11:35, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Well then, if you asked, then you can play as Korea and Japan then, (also EU has not united yet, but it will soon). User:Likercat (talk) 11:44, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, I beg to differ. Mapmaker signed up as Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania, but they are Autonomous States of the EU, thus he is allowed. I challenge Eric playing as two nations, and request that he picks one of them. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 12:17, September 7, 2014 (UTC) i agree, it is so in the rules. User:Likercat (talk) 12:34, September 7, 2014 (UTC) World of Warfare It has begun, be sure to post. User:Likercat (talk) 14:49, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1992 Emergency Hi, the Map Game Alternate 1992 which you post as the Nordic Federation has been on the year 2000.5 for 2 days, therefore you need to vote on the bottom off the page here http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/An_Alternate_1992_(Map_Game)#2000.5 because if 4 players (3 have signed up) sign up then the game will not die, thank you. User:Likercat (talk) 15:28, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ....... i reserved the German Empire in Almost 2, but someone took my name off the list, then you took them and joined as them when they were orginally my... User:Likercat (talk) 12:16, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I want to play the German Empire because i really loves this country and there has been village of Schweetz here. And Eric von Schweetz lives here. If i want to play as Germany, i no longer play as Scandinavia. ~Eric von Schweetz I dont think you understand, germany was mine but someone took off my name for no reason, so i want them back. Note: there is no village named "Schweetz" in germany, according to the German Population archives no one was named Eric von Schweetz. User:Likercat (talk) 12:57, September 20, 2014 (UTC) hey germnay lets have allince im the netherlands i can have your and back you can have my i can help you on sea you on land have a deal Kingtrevor11 The Emperor of Germany say that alliance offer with Netherlands is declined. Along long time that Dutch as an Germanic group, and once open a time, Netherlands was part of an German civilization, Holy Roman Empire. To mostly look like i going to restore Holy Roman Empire, you and the Dutch people are simpler to German people. Dutch Language is also simpler to German once. By we broke our alliance offer, let us to see you on next four years (or 1905)! ~Eric von Schweet this is foolish turn down your nieghbor i while give you 15% of my galting guns Kingtrevor11 (talk) 14:40, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, Canadica wants an alliance with Germany. I will give you trade. Spartian300 (talk) 13:09, September 25, 2014 (UTC) In almost 2 you have Opel I'm going to buy out OpelKingtrevor11 (talk) 14:17, September 25, 2014 (UTC) You are done Britian will be on my side and we will take you out You not playing as Japan I'm telling edge or feud if you do Kingtrevor11 (talk) 18:22, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I no longer playing this map game Shattered Stars and Stripes when first time i play as California and then Japan. I don't do this again and leaving off this game for 5 days ago. ~Eric von Schweetz trade i read taht you whant to acctek my somlila you know hant you can have it we can trade a colonely for a colonelyKingtrevor11 (talk) 13:34, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't attack your colony Dutch Somalia now this year, but this offer Trade Colony for Colony is declined. ~Eric von Schweetz i not going to attcek you im just arming my self in case of war Kingtrevor11 (talk) 13:46, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Eric, it's time for the Dutch to go, you in? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) War Listen up dude. We both have interest in the Netherlands. So, I'd suggest we both attack the Netherlands. I take Holland, Zeeland and Belgium, you take the rest. Deal? Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) As this deal, we don't split mainland Netherlands in two parts, but if both attack the Netherlands and its colonies. Germany will take OTL Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg, Dutch Biafra and Dutch Somalia. Britannia will take Dutch Indonesia, Dutch Guinea and New Zealand. Its that OK? ~Eric von Schweetz Then it is not a deal Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Sean, if you really like the Netherlands, we accepts to split Netherlands in three parts, Britannian West, French Wallonia and German East. Germany will get Dutch provinces of Drenthe, Gelderland, Groningen, Limburg, North Brabant and Overijssel; and the Belgian provinces of Antwerp and Limburg; and OTL Luxembourg. Wallonia, having a majority of French language, will be part of France and also takes Dutch Guinea. The rest of Netherlands and Belgium will be British. Don't forget colonial grains: Germany will take Dutch Biafra and Dutch Somalia; Britannia will take Dutch Indonesia, and New Zealand. ~Eric von Schweetz Nope, I ain't attacking them. Also, I will aid them from any invader. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Ukraine Just FYI, the algo for the Poland Front has Soviet Russia win. Gonna start on Scandi algo now. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Scandi Front is a stalemate. It isn't looking good for you buddy. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Come to chat please Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) Eric, why did you leave? Sean was wrong, Austira is supporting you as your attempted attacks/alliance breaks where reconted. You also fought them to a standstill for now. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ You should probably switch from Cancadia seeing as I was going to invade it soon... Be Germany again, as you still have most of your empire, only lost West Poland and Cameroon. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Yes, you can annex me. User:Likercat (talk) 15:25, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Would you like to join http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Galactica:_A_Map_Game_of_the_Far_Future? it is the third biggest map game on this wiki and many nations are still not taken. User:Likercat (talk) 11:37, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Stars and stripes I support you going to with south Cali lets be allies Viperfrank45 (talk) 15:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Galactica Young Eric, the new turn of Galactica has officially begun. Ace009 (talk) 20:01, October 13, 2014 (UTC) 2014 Norway is a NATO member. If you attack them, all of NATO attacks you. This includes US, France, UK, Canada and Germany. You have been warned Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) Utopia You have chosen Franco-Iberia. Here is some information: You are a Tier 3 nation. Your economy isn't very good, and your population is surprisingly low. You currently have a lot of radiation in your country, especially in Portugal, Madrid and Paris. Your capital is Barcelona. You aren't a very strong nation. The Technology is strong with this one (talk) Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Hello player of Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised, you reseverved the state of California, but that nation was given to another player, so you have been granted your second choice, Oregon.. Please remove the reserved listing next to Oregon and sign your name. thank you!!! No, you can not pick a n ation that has a player. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ California and Washington (me) have divided Oregon. --IrishPatriot (talk) 09:47, December 12, 2014 (UTC) OH NO RESET THIS GAME NOW OR WATCHING THIS SUGAR RUSH RACERS IS CUTEST WAY, LIKE VANELLOPE! Revolution The Revolution map game has started! Please come and make your first moves :) - SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:15, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Almost 3 Eric, be sure to sign up for Almost 3. - QuebecanCanada Want to join in http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Modern_ISOT_(Map_Game) : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 02:51, July 29, 2017 (UTC)